My Demon
by yaoi-nyan-cat
Summary: "I know you. I think." I frowned. "I suppose you do. I was the one who awoke you, after all." He smirked, leaning forward so his face was right next to mine. "I'm here to help you." He whispered. Rated M for gore.


Yes, this idea definitely came and just wrote itself. It's supposed to be a one-shot, but maybe if you guys want more then... ;)

I was listening to Evanescence - Wake me up inside while I wrote this. Amazing song ;D

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. So sad. *goes to cry in a corner*

* * *

I wasn't always like this. I was completely different, actually. I was nice, kind. I loved my parents, my friends. I was caring, I smiled and laughed. Why had I changed? What happened to me?

Now I was cold. Unemotional. Detached. I hated it. I hated myself. I was angry, frustrated, so annoyed. I wanted to change back to the old me. I wanted to get back to normal. But was that really normal? Was I ever normal?

Most of all, I was scared. Terrified, even. It was one thing to have a change of personality, another thing to change into a murderer. I hadn't killed anyone, yet. But I didn't trust myself anymore. I was craving blood. I wanted the crimson liquid to run through my fingers, soak into my clothes. It petrified me.

I couldn't sleep anymore. I had nightmares, terrible visions. I dreamed of letting go. Of taking a life. Sometimes, I wanted so badly to make my dreams true, but I refused. I couldn't let go. I couldn't.

The whole insane situation, that was my life, had started on my fifteenth birthday. About two months ago. I don't remember a lot of what happened that day, I had passed out with a fever, according to my mother. What I do remember is a voice. A rough voice with a dangerous edge. A beautiful, seductive voice that made me shiver. I have no clue what it said, but I remember the tone. The person speaking was smirking. It was a male, with dark hair and eyes. I knew that much. I didn't understand any of it.

I hadn't mentioned anything to anybody, because I know how it sounds. Like I'm a lunatic. But it's real. All real. I don't know what to do. I want to give in...but I can't. I want to go back to normal. I want someone to help me. I _need_ someone to help me.

* * *

It was a Friday morning and I wanted nothing more to just finish school and go home. There, I would lock myself in my room and fight with my new personality. With the person I had become. I wanted to die, so badly.

I sat at the back of the classroom, away from everyone. No one could stand to be around me anymore. They all thought I was a freak now, but no one even dared to bully me. Because I was different now. I was so painfully aware of it.

I found some comfort in art, at least. I had a talent for drawing. But I was too tired to do that today. I would let my mind drift, like I always did when I was sketching, my hand would flow by itself. And then I would produce terrible things. Sketches of bloody corpses, of sparkling red and black eyes. Anyone looking closely would be able to tell that it was me in the midst of the massacre.

My fiery red hair stood out too much in my drawings, my bright blue eyes, full of madness, would give me away. In my drawings, I always had long nails, like talons and my teeth where sharp and pointed. Always stained with blood. Like my soul, it seems.

"...Kyuubi." I looked up, hearing the teacher mention my name. I blinked. At the front of the classroom stood a tall boy, probably a good few inches taller than me. He had silky raven hair, about shoulder length, tied up in a messy ponytail. His eyes where black as night, with tiny specks of red, if you looked closely. His pale face was perfectly shaped, he was beautiful. It took my breath away. What caught my eye in the next second, where wings.

Yes, I said wings. Huge black wings, the color of his eyes, torn at the edges, giving them a dangerous look. What...the...hell?

"Kyuubi? Is that okay?" The teacher brought me back to earth. Was what okay? Was the guy really there, or was I really insane? Seeing things like that? I just shrugged, bending down to grab my sketchbook and pencil. The only things I brought to school nowadays. The teacher said something else, but to wasn't to me anymore, so I blocked out everything and started sketching. Whether what I saw was real or fake, it impressed me greatly, so it needed to be drawn. And stuck on my wall.

"Kyuubi, huh?" That voice. I turned my head slowly in its direction. And nearly fell of my chair. Managing to catch myself in time, I remained unmoved safe for the widening of my eyes.

"That's my name. And you are?" I returned to my drawing, trying to ignore the fact that my sketch was sitting right next to me, his monstrous wings folded neatly on his back. Up close, he looked even more mesmerizing.

"Itachi Uchiha. Where you not listening when the teacher introduced me?" Now it clicked in. She had asked: is that okay? Meaning, is it okay for him to sit next to me. Now, if he was anyone else, he would not be sitting next to me much less talking to me. But he was...him.

"I know you. I think." I frowned, putting my pencil down and ignoring the gasping and whispering around me. I turned to face Itachi, a quizzical look on my face.

"I suppose you do. I was the one who awoke you, after all." He smirked, leaning forward so his face was right next to mine. "I'm here to help you." He whispered. I blushed, pushing him away. I grabbed my stuff and his hand, rushing us out of the classroom. Everyone tried to conceal their surprise and the fact that they where staring, but I could see anyway. I couldn't care less. The teacher didn't say anything, because this was me. She just coughed awkwardly, continuing with her lesson.

* * *

My head was a mess. How would Itachi help me? Would he turn me back to normal? What did he mean, he awoke me? How had he known me? Why _me_?

All those questions swarmed in my head while we made our way to the boys toilets. When we finally got there, I was about to go insane with everything I had realised.

Itachi was the owner of that voice, the one I heard of my birthday. He was a demon. It explained his wings. 'Awaking me' was probably his way of saying 'turning me into a killing machine for his personal use.' My conclusion terrified me even more than my need for blood, because I knew deep down that I would do anything for the Uchiha.

"So, should I explain myself, or do you understand already?" He asked, smirk still in place, obviously happy with himself.

"You're a...a demon. I...what did...you do to me?" Stuttering? Of course. I was red in the face, I could tell. I didn't want to be here. I really wanted to die.

"I am. And you are my mate. I chose you, to kill for me. With me. To spend the rest of your eternity alongside me." He explained smoothly. Mate? So I was right, he was going to use me. To kill. To become a murderer.

"I want to go back to normal. I don't want to hurt people." I whispered, my eyes wide, staring at nothing in particular.

"You do. You're craving blood. Death. Pain. You want to destroy, murder. You want to bring agony." He said softly. I shook my head, squeezing my eyes shut, hoping to block him out. No such luck. Itachi just chuckled darkly. In the next seconds, everything was a blur.

I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and then I was lifted off the ground, wind whipping past my face. I opened my eyes wide, seeing the city below me, and Itachi's pleased face right next to mine. It was strange, flying for the first time. It didn't scare me. I trusted Itachi. I felt safe when he held me, when I was close to him, feeling his warmth.

We landed shortly after that. He put me on the ground, still keeping his arm around my waist. I knew why. My legs felt numb and my head was spinning.

"It's nothing. Just that we where travelling at a very fast speed and very high off the ground. The air pressure must have gotten to you." He seemed...worried? He didn't strike me as the type to worry or care. Then again, I didn't know anything anymore.

"Where are we?" I asked, my voice a little squeaky. I coughed.

"A forest. Now tell me what you smell." What type of demand was that?

"Nothing special I supp...ose..." I fell silent, eyes wide. No. Definitely not.

"Come on, tell me." He was smirking, the bastard. Was this funny to him? It probably was. I shook my head, refusing to answer. "It's blood, right?" He asked, his eyes dancing with joy. I scowled at him, not trusting myself to say anything.

"Take me home. Now!" I shouted, grabbing his hand.

"We are here for a reason, my dear Kyuubi." I felt shivers run down my spine when he said my name. God, I loved his voice.

"I...don't want to be here..." I blushed, looking away.

"I know you're still trying to deny it, but I'm here to help you, correct?" He intertwined our fingers, pulling me through the trees as I tried to protest, doing my best to break free. But Itachi was stronger than me. And the more I thought about it, the more I wanted to give in. For the first time so far, I felt that it was okay to give in.

_It's okay, because I trust Itachi. He...wouldn't hurt me, right?_

"I would never harm you, Kyuu. I chose you to be my, mate. That means I love you." I was speechless. He...loved me?

Itachi stopped walking, turning around to look at me. He took my face between his hands, gently pressing his lips against mine. My eyes where wide, still shocked with his earlier confession and now this. After a second though, they slipped shut and I leaned into my raven. He smirked into our kiss, pulling away from me and resuming his walk without another word.

* * *

"You want me to...kill him?" I asked, feeling sick. Itachi had brought us to a little wooden hut somewhere in this damned forest. When we stepped in, the smell of blood assaulted me. It was so strong it made me take a step back. When had my senses become so sharp?

The stench was coming from a man, in his late thirties, lying in the corner of the small room. He was unconscious, probably all the better for us. The wound was on his leg and it looked like he had been shot. Upon closer inspection, I realized he was probably stabbed.

"With your bare hands, dear." Itachi was standing by the door, to prevent me from running away. As if I would. Still, bare hands?

"Can't I...ugh...I don't know...have a knife or something?" I asked, feeling my stomach churning. The demon just shook his head, smirk in place.

I stood there for a long time, just staring at the man. I knew I wouldn't feel bad about taking his life. It meant nothing to me. I just didn't want to stain my hands. In my dreams, wasn't that what I did? Now, it made me feel sick just thinking about it.

"Come on babe." Itachi let out an irritated sigh and stood directly behind me. Gently, he took my arm, guiding me forward. He made me kneel in front of the man. The raven kneeled next to me. His nails where like mine in my sketches, long and sharp like talons. I shivered.

Itachi cut a deep scar on the mans arm. Blood started gushing like a fountain. I felt a sudden need to reach out and catch the liquid. The want was too strong for me to resist, so I extended my arm, slowly. The blood was warm as it dripped through my fingers, soaking into my shirt, cascading down my arm. I wanted more. Needed more.

Without thinking, I reached out with my other hand, only vaguely registering my sharp nails. I dug them into the mans stomach, ripping skin. I removed my hand from his abdomen. I then directed my fingers to his eyes. Slowly, I pulled up one eyelid, revealing a bright green eyes. I smiled happily, thrusting my finger into the eye socket. I could hear Itachi laughing. Or was that me? It didn't matter.

It was just like art. Blood was my paint, the corpse was my canvas. And my masterpiece was beautiful. Perfect. Gory. Just the way I liked it.

When I had had enough, I shifted my arm to grab my prize. I positioned my nails on the mans chest, right above the heart. And pushed.

Blood sprayed out from the wound, splashing on my face. It dripped down the wall, down his body, down my face. It was amazing. Better than anything I had ever experienced. I pulled my hand out, gently lifting the heart from its place. I laid it next to the mans head, standing up and moving away to admire my work.

It was beautiful.

* * *

"You're ready now. Come, Kyuubi." Itachi extended his hand to me and I took it eagerly. He took me outside, where the late afternoon sun beat down on us. My demon took me in his arms, lifting us both off the ground and into the blue sky.

I snuggled into him, feeling satisfied with myself. I felt better, a lot better than I had ever been before. I loved my mate for showing me this feeling. I was going to be okay now. Because I had him.

* * *

Any opinions on this piece of crap?


End file.
